


Stay Alive

by LittleAgr0n



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAgr0n/pseuds/LittleAgr0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay Alive (Reprise) - Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a lot of anger towards the new episode of the 100 and i needed to get out some angst so here we go for a short af one-shot

“Where’s Lexa?!” Clarke stormed into the hospital, desperate for good news.

“Clarke, come in.” Abby greeted her daughter with a pained smile. “They brought her in half an hour ago. She lost a lot of blood on the way over.”

“Is she alive?” Clarke tried to barge past her mother, tears in her eyes. She needed to see Lexa.

Abby held Clarke back. She needed to know what to expect so she wasn’t too shocked when she saw Lexa in the hospital bed. “Yes. But you have to understand the bullet entered just above her hip and lodged in her right arm.”

Clarke slumped, emotionally exhausted. “Can I see her, please?”

Abby began leading the blonde along the ward. “I’m doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when she arrived-”

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed as the brunette came into view.

“Clarke?” Lexa squinted her eyes at the blonde, it paining her to even strain her eyes. “I did exactly as you said, Clarke. I told them blood must not have blood.”

“I know, I know.” Clarke sat on the chair next to Lexa’s hospital bed. She comforted the commanda. “Shhh. You did everything just right.” Clarke was gritting her teeth, willing her tears to stay away for a little while longer. As much as she tried, though, she couldn’t keep the shaking out of her voice. “Save your strength and stay alive.”

Lexa coughed weakly. “I did everything you said.”

“Keep breathing, you’re going to survive this.” Anya stepped to the other side of Lexa’s bed.

Lexa struggled to focus her eyes on her. “I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me.”

“Heda…” Anya spoke softly, trying to make the commander see that none of this was her fault.

“You taught me all I know.” Lexa’s voice was now barely audible.

Anya smiled gently. “I taught you some of what you know.”

Lexa closed her eyes in memory. “You would teach me how to fight.”

“You would always win the fight.”

“I would always win the fight.”

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice was full of concern. She held tightly onto Lexa’s hand, squeezing it.

Lexa opened her eyes one last time. “May we meet again.” Her eyes closed and she exhaled slowly.

Clarke closed her eyes tightly, allowing her tears to fall. “May we meet again.”

“Heda.” Anya greeted Lexa. “Welcome to the City of Light.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate that jroth killed off lexa. so much. i mainly hate that he led us to trust he was going to treat an lgbt character and ship well. and then that was torn from us. i realise i've kind of gone back on not wanting lgbt characters to get killed off but im so pissed off with this episode and then i was listening to hamilton and felt the need to mix them together. so this was the very short product of that


End file.
